2013 Ashes series
|team2= |captain1=Alastair Cook |captain2=Michael Clarke |runs1=Ian Bell (562) Kevin Pietersen (388) Joe Root (339) |runs2=Shane Watson (418) Michael Clarke (381) Chris Rogers (367) |wickets1=Graeme Swann (26) Stuart Broad (22) James Anderson (22) |wickets2=Ryan Harris (24) Peter Siddle (17) Mitchell Starc (11) |notes= |previous=2010–11 |next=2013–14 }} The 2013 Ashes series was a series of Test cricket matches contested between England and Australia for the Ashes. It formed part of the 2013 Australian tour of England, which also included the 2013 ICC Champions Trophy, five One Day Internationals and two Twenty20 Internationals. The 2013 series is the first of two back-to-back Ashes series. With the intent of breaking the cycle of Ashes series being held directly before Cricket World Cups, the Ashes were brought forward in the schedule by one year, starting with the 2013–14 series in Australia. England won the series 3–0, with wins at Trent Bridge, Lord's and the Riverside Ground; the matches at Old Trafford and The Oval finished as draws. Venues The five venues used in the series were Trent Bridge, Lord's, Old Trafford, the Riverside Ground and The Oval. There were questions as to whether Lord's would host an Ashes match – it would have been the first time since 1882 that Lord's had not hosted an Ashes Test – but the venues were eventually confirmed to include Lord's on 22 September 2011. On 1 June 2012, it was announced that the first Test was scheduled to take place at Trent Bridge. It was the first Ashes series held in England since 1977 not to include a match at Edgbaston. Squads The Australia squad was announced on 24 April 2013. The squad included players for the entire Australian tour of England and Scotland, including the 2013 ICC Champions Trophy, the T20I series against England, and the ODI series against both England and Scotland. Among those selected were 35-year-old opening batsman Chris Rogers, five years after his only other Test cap, and uncapped all-rounder James Faulkner. Despite having played in nine of the last 10 Ashes Tests, seamer Mitchell Johnson was omitted from the squad, as was the highly rated, Pakistan-born leg spinner, Fawad Ahmed, who had not yet received his Australian passport. All-rounder Steve Smith was added to the squad on 23 June after captain Michael Clarke suffered injury concerns, while left-arm orthodox spinner Ashton Agar was called up as back up for Nathan Lyon after taking six wickets for Australia A in three matches against Scotland, Ireland and Gloucestershire. Having been suspended until the start of the first Test for punching Joe Root on a night out during the Champions Trophy, opening batsman David Warner was sent on the Australia A tour of southern Africa to regain match experience; during the tour, which lasted from 18 July to 27 July, Warner remained part of the Australian Ashes squad. The England squad for the first Test was announced on 6 July 2013, the most notable absentee being batsman Nick Compton, who had opened the batting with captain Alastair Cook in each of the nine Tests since the retirement of former captain Andrew Strauss; Compton was replaced in the opening partnership by 22-year-old Joe Root. Middle-order batsman Kevin Pietersen and spinner Graeme Swann were included after overcoming injury troubles from earlier in the year, while Tim Bresnan, Steven Finn and Graham Onions were all selected as competition for the third seam bowling spot alongside James Anderson and Stuart Broad. After naming an unchanged squad for the first two Tests, England were forced into a change for the third Test after Pietersen suffered a calf injury on the third day at Lord's. After much speculation regarding his replacement, Nottinghamshire batsman James Taylor was called up on the back of an unbeaten century against the Australians in a tour match against Sussex, for whom he was making a guest appearance. The England selectors also made the decision to allow Finn and Onions to return to their clubs, to be replaced by seamer Chris Tremlett and another spin option in Monty Panesar. Following the fourth Test at Chester-le-Street, Tim Bresnan was ruled out for the summer, so Simon Kerrigan and Chris Woakes were given surprise call-ups and would both go on to make their debuts in the fifth Test at The Oval. † Late addition to squad Matches First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 215 (59 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Jonathan Trott 48 (80) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Peter Siddle 5/50 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 280 (64.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ashton Agar 98 (101) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 5/85 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 375 (149.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ian Bell 109 (267) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 3/81 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 296 (110.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Brad Haddin 71 (147) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 5/73 (31.5 overs) | result = England won by 14 runs | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Kumar Dharmasena (SL) | motm = James Anderson (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Ashton Agar (Aus) made his Test debut.'' *''Agar's score of 98 set the Test record for the most runs in an innings by a number 11 batsman and by a number 11 on debut.'' *''The 163-run partnership between Agar and Phillip Hughes was the highest 10th-wicket partnership in Test history. *''England won the opening Test match of an Ashes series for the first time since 1997. }} The first Test was noted as a dramatic match with the advantage swinging between the two sides, culminating in a close result. England's opening innings of 215 all out was considered disappointing, however Australia seemed to be heading to a significant deficit after being reduced to 117/9 in the following innings. The record-breaking 10th-wicket stand revived the tourists to an unexpected 65-run lead by the end of the innings. England reclaimed the upper hand in the third innings, with Ian Bell's century contributing to a total of 375, setting Australia a target of 311 to win the Test. England looked to be in a strong position, as there had been only 10 recorded successful fourth-innings run chases of over 300 in Test history. However, Australia had a strong showing with the bat and were only 15 runs short of victory by the time the final partnership was broken in the afternoon session of the fifth day. Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 361 (100.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ian Bell 109 (211) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ryan Harris 5/72 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 128 (53.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Shane Watson 30 (42) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Graeme Swann 5/44 (21.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 349/7d (114.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Joe Root 180 (338) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Peter Siddle 3/65 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 235 (90.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Usman Khawaja 54 (133) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Graeme Swann 4/78 (30.3 overs) | result = England won by 347 runs | venue = Lord's Cricket Ground, London | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Joe Root (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Ian Bell became the fourth English batsman to score a century in three successive Ashes matches. }} In comparison to the close first Test, the second match of the series was a much easier victory for England. Though losing their first three wickets for just 28 runs England managed 361 by the time their final wicket fell in the morning session on day two. Australia only managed a response of 128, their lowest total at Lord's since 1968, with the second innings ending before the end of the day's play. With a lead of over 200 runs, England captain Alastair Cook had the option of making the Australians follow-on, but elected not to. In the third innings, Australia managed to reduce England to 30/3, but from then on, England were dominant, with Joe Root scoring 180 in 338 balls and 466 minutes at the crease. Immediately following Root's dismissal early on the fourth day, Cook declared at 349/7. England managed to dismiss Australia before the end of the day's play, securing a 2–0 lead in the series. Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 527/7d (146 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Michael Clarke 187 (314) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Graeme Swann 5/159 (43 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 368 (139.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 113 (206) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 3/76 (27 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 172/7d (36 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 41 (57) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Tim Bresnan 2/25 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 37/3 (20.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Joe Root 13* (57) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ryan Harris 2/13 (7 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = Michael Clarke (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain and bad light on day 4 reduced play to 56 overs.'' *''Rain on day 5 meant only 20.3 overs could be bowled and play was abandoned at 16:40. }} England went into the third Test needing only a draw to retain the Ashes. In the opening innings the English bowlers were ineffective against the Australian batsmen, with captain Michael Clarke scoring 187 runs. Australia ended up batting for most of the first two days before declaring on 527/7. England's second innings batting response was slow, scoring 368 all out at an average run rate of just 2.63 runs per over. However England critically managed to avoid the follow-on and consumed much of the time remaining in the game; Australia began the third innings shortly before lunch on the fourth day. Australia quickly scored 172 runs at a run rate of 4.77 runs per over, and elected to declare overnight, hoping to bowl England out on the final day to win the game. However rain and poor light meant that only 20 overs were played. With the match declared a draw England retained the Ashes. Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 238 (92 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Alastair Cook 51 (164) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Nathan Lyon 4/42 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 270 (89.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Chris Rogers 110 (250) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Stuart Broad 5/71 (24.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 330 (95.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ian Bell 113 (210) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ryan Harris 7/117 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 224 (68.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = David Warner 71 (113) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Stuart Broad 6/50 (18.3 overs) | result = England won by 74 runs | venue = Riverside Ground, Chester-le-Street | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = Stuart Broad (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Bad light on day 2 reduced play to 76.4 overs.'' *''Rain delayed the start after lunch on day 4. }} Having already at least drawn the series, England's first innings were slow with an average run rate of only 2.58 per over. England managed to hit 149/2 before succumbing to a run total of 238 on the first day of the test. Australia's response was marginally better, with Chris Rogers hitting a century to contribute to his team's 270 run innings amidst bad light on the second day. In the third innings Australia were unable to prevent Ian Bell from securing his third century of the series by the close of the third day. England obtained 330 all-out, leaving a chase target of 298. In the fourth innings England dismissed Australia's batting order for 224 by the end of the fourth day to secure an unassailable 3–0 lead in the series. Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 492/9d (128.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shane Watson 176 (247) | wickets-team1-inns1 = James Anderson 4/95 (29.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 377 (144.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Joe Root 68 (184) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Faulkner 4/51 (19.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 111/6d (23 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Michael Clarke 28* (28) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Stuart Broad 4/43 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 206/5 (40 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kevin Pietersen 62 (55) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ryan Harris 2/21 (5 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Kumar Dharmasena (SL) | motm = Shane Watson (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain delayed the start of day 2.'' *''No play on day 4 due to rain.'' *''Play was brought to a close with four overs left to play on day 5 due to bad light. | notes = Simon Kerrigan, Chris Woakes (both Eng) and James Faulkner (Aus) made their Test debuts.'' *''The 447 runs scored on day 5 set a record for the most runs scored on the final day of an Ashes Test. }} Australia started strongly with both Shane Watson and Steven Smith hitting centuries in their first innings. Australia captain Michael Clarke opted to declare for 492/9 on the second day of the test. As in the previous test, England's first innings was slow with an average run rate of 2.6 per over. With rain forcing play to be abandoned on the fourth day, England managed to push to 377 all out just after lunch on the fifth day. Australia added 111/6 in less than two hours before declaring, setting England a target of 227 from 44 overs; the run chase ended in a draw when play was called off due to bad light at 7:36pm, with England needing 21 runs from the final four overs. The umpires' decision to end the game early was controversial, with commentator Jonathan Agnew declaring it an "absolute disgrace". Statistics Australia England >> Statistics : Ashes in Australia 2013/14 References Category:The Ashes Category:International cricket competitions in 2013